First Date
by mockingjayfelicis
Summary: Prompt. Oneshot. AU. Finnick and Annie have their first date at the aquarium.


**Prompt: Odesta modern day AU – first date where they are in college or high school.**

Annie could feel the stampede of butterflies whizzing around her stomach as she approached the aquarium. She had finally agreed to go on a date with Finnick Odair, the charming, handsome and extremely popular athlete in her year at school. Annie couldn't understand why Finnick was interested in her. After all, he had plenty of girls throwing themselves at him every single day, whereas she had only exchanged friendly smiles and quiet 'hellos' with Finnick in the corridors between classes. But for whatever reason, she was the one he wanted. He had asked her out a couple of times before, but Annie had politely rejected him on both occasions. She was wary of Finnick. He'd had a string of girlfriends in the past, none of whom seemed to stick around for long. He always found someone new, someone better, someone prettier. Annie liked Finnick, but she didn't want to be just another scratch on his bedpost. She didn't want to be shown off to the world and made to feel like a princess, only to be dumped and shoved aside when a more interesting girl came along.

But Finnick's persistence surprised her. He wasn't used to rejection, so Annie expected him to keep his distance after she turned down his first request for a date. But he didn't. He tried again and again until she eventually said yes. This impressed her. _What harm can one date do_, she thought to herself as she joined the crowd of people waiting to enter the aquarium. _If things don't turn out right, we don't have to see each other again_. Annie took a deep breath and started scanning the lobby area for Finnick. She hoped and prayed that he was there already. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. _If he doesn't turn up, I'll never so much as look at him ever again._

"Annie!"

Annie turned to the direction the call had came from, and there stood Finnick, waving at her through the mass of people. Annie smiled with relief.

Finnick started making his way through the busy lobby. It took him a little while, but in the end, he reached Annie and they hugged. They greeted each other and then joined the queue to buy their tickets. While they were waiting, they talked about how they were and about things that were happening at school. _Not exactly romantic_, thought Annie worriedly.

They reached the kiosk, and Annie reached into her bag for her purse, but Finnick put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Don't worry about it, I got these," he said.

"Are you sure?"

Annie felt guilty. The aquarium tickets were rather expensive, and she didn't want Finnick to think she was spoilt or greedy or selfish.

"Positive," he smiled.

After Finnick had purchased the tickets, the two of them started their tour of the aquarium. Annie gasped as she looked around at the huge glass tanks that reached from the ceiling to the floor, all filled with several different species of fish, varying in size, shape and colour.

"Like it?" asked Finnick.

"I love it!" smiled Annie.

They walked from tank to tank, looking at all the different fish and sea life that the aquarium had to offer. While they strolled, they began to talk more about themselves as people – their hobbies, their goals, their family. _This is more like it_, thought Annie happily. Whilst she was watching a particularly beautiful angelfish swim through the illuminated blue water, she felt Finnick slip his hand into hers. She looked down at their interlocked fingers, then up at Finnick, and the two of them shared a smile.

They arrived at a small pool which a few visitors were standing by. A specialist from the aquarium was holding a starfish in her hand, and giving a talk about where they lived and what they ate. Finnick and Annie joined the crowd, and listened to the woman's speech.

"Would you like to hold the starfish?" she asked Annie.

"Yes, please!"

Annie held out her hand and the specialist carefully placed the starfish onto Annie's palm. Finnick started stroking the top of the starfish.

"What does it feel like?" Annie asked him.

"It's hard and soft at the same time, really. And bobbly as well," said Finnick.

After a few seconds, Annie gently handed the starfish over to Finnick. They spent a little longer admiring it, before Finnick passed it on to a little boy who was standing beside him.

"Want to go to the shark tunnel now?" he asked.

Annie couldn't help the fact that her eyes widened. Her heart started beating faster – Finnick probably thought she was a wimp now.

He chuckled at her reaction and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he smiled.

Annie giggled back and they entered the tunnel. She looked up in amazement at the water that surrounded them and stretched over their heads.

"We have three sharks here in our aquarium – Maisy, William and Alice," said a voice recording through the speaker system.

"Such gentle names for sharks!" exclaimed Annie. "Where are they?"

"They're hiding," Finnick lowered his voice. "They're waiting for you and then they're going to pounce and break through this glass and gobble you all up!"

Annie gave Finnick a little shove and they both laughed.

"Aren't you scared of sharks?" said Annie.

Finnick scoffed.

"Me? Nah. Nothing scares me."

"Oh really?"

Annie peeked around Finnick and noticed that one of the large, grey sharks were swimming towards the tunnel, directly towards Finnick, in fact. She waited until it was only a few feet away from the glass before saying, "Turn around."

Finnick did so and jumped back at the sight of the giant shark, which then continued to swim above their heads and across to the opposite side of the tunnel. Annie giggled at Finnick, who had a terrified expression on his face and his hand on his chest. His expression stretched into a smile soon enough, and he put his arm back around Annie's shoulder before they continued walking through the tunnel.

"I'll get you for that, Cresta," he smirked.


End file.
